


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(49.END)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [49]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(49.END)（文：十甫）

吧嗒、吧嗒（由远而近的脚步声）……

「7月22日……今天是7月22日……」

吧嗒、吧嗒、吧嗒（越来越近）……

「……是白痴吗……」

流川双眼紧盯着公厕的入口。

脚步声倏地停止。流川的心却激动地跳着。

终于，门口出现了一个人影……

是……白痴吗？

流川的黑眸瞬间亮了起来。

那踏进来的人，就是他思念异常的白痴！

终于见面了……

流川紧紧地注视着他，对方也不甘示弱地回视。

那双眼睛，透露出他熟悉的神色。那张脸，还是那么白痴。那头短发，还是那么红得耀眼……

红发……

突然，失望的感觉涌上心头，「不是他……」流川的眼睛倏地黯淡无光……

「不是白痴！不是……」虽然那个人，拥有一张与樱木一模一样的脸、眼、红发以及体格，但是，「不是他！当时，他是黑发的……不是他！」

随即，本来热切满盈的双眼，顿时回到冰冷。

再望了对方一眼，由衷确定不是他的白痴后，流川便转过身往洗手槽走去。

他虽然很想念那个白痴，但对方既然不是……他，他也不多作留恋。他的白痴，不是任何人都可以代替的，即使那个人跟他长得一模一样。

还没迈开脚步，就听到身后的人开口说话，“喂！你一个人搞定的吗？”

流川缓缓转过头看着他，「……连声音也一模一样……」

只见他用脚尖踢着那个横躺的高大个，那个动作，犹如樱木翻版的动作……流川不禁看得痴了。

“早知道你一个人可以搞定，我就不必巴巴赶来救你了……唷～脸被打得像猪头，你下手还真是重呀，臭狐狸！”

臭狐狸……

流川迅速地转过身来。「嘿嘿，原来你喜欢被叫‘狐狸’唷，好……以后就只叫你‘臭狐狸’……」

是白痴！是他！

流川化石般地看着樱木越走越近，直到在自己一伸手就可以碰触到的距离才停下脚步。

“怎么？不认得我了吗，臭狐狸！”樱木努着嘴骂道。

流川的嘴角不自觉地慢慢扬起，“像你这种白痴，不认得才怪！”

“哼！你明明就不认得，还敢睁眼说瞎话！”樱木气鼓鼓地说道。

看着他可笑的表情，流川直想发笑，“白痴……”

倏地，两人不约而同地张开双臂，紧拥在一起。

鼻中再次吸进樱木的味道，那股让他忘不了、想念不已的味道直冲脑门，紧捉着他衣服的手指也不禁微微抖了起来。

感觉到流川的颤抖，樱木将他圈得更紧，“狐狸……”

“不要说话。”

樱木随即安静了一下，却发觉流川越加颤抖得厉害，眼中顿时流露出促狭的神色。他凑嘴在流川的耳边，轻轻说道，“我回来了。”

不一会儿，肩膀就湿了一大片……

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
流川端了一碗面放在樱木面前，「快吃吧。」

然而却见他一直注视着自己，迟迟不动筷。

“看什么！”语气有一点不满。刚才一路上被他取笑已够恼火了，一回到家，自己还鬼使神差地替他煮面，只因为他还没踏进门就嚷饿……

樱木咧嘴一笑，“看你这一次又要算我多少钱！”

流川不禁火起。他已不知忍住气暗骂自己多少次笨蛋了，现在还得忍受樱木的揶揄，还不怒火攻心？

「那就别吃！」横眉一竖，站了起来，重新端起那碗面欲倒掉，然而却被一个动作更快的手抢回，身体随即被抱着。

低头望着那个紧贴胸前的红脑袋，冷冷地问道，“干什么！”

“狐狸……”听他轻声叫道，不自禁地随口应了一声，“嗯。”

“狐狸……”

“嗯。”

“狐狸……”

“嗯。”

“狐狸……”

「混蛋！一直叫个不停到底想干什么！」流川真的发火了，正想将樱木踢开，却听到胸前传来一句，“我好想你。”

不禁一愣。接着，双手缓缓地爬上他的后脑，将他紧按在胸前，“我也是。”

然而，樱木却不甘被他按在胸前，挣扎地抬头，深深地看了流川一眼后，就咧嘴哈哈大笑了起来，很夸张。

流川低头看着他的脸，用拇指在他的眼角轻拭了一下，“白痴哭了……”

“呸！狐狸乱说，本天才哪有哭，我是在笑……这是笑出来的眼泪，你懂不懂？”

流川垂下头，伸舌舔了樱木的眼角一下，“咸的，哭的眼泪。”

下一刻，就被樱木推倒在沙发上，唇更被重重地吸吻着。

双方彷彿期待这个吻已久似的，四唇犹如磁铁般地紧吸着，即使激烈地从沙发翻滚至地上，衣服被拉脱扯坏，也紧黏着，不肯分开了。

直吻到胸口气闷，两人才稍微分离。

两张距离不到一寸的脸，彼此静静地对视着，同时大口地喘着气。吸进呼出都是对方的气息，更感胸口闷得难受。

“狐狸，我好想你。”樱木低头轻吻流川的唇。

「我也是。」流川昂头回吻着樱木。

樱木怔怔地望进流川的眼睛，那里的坚决与坦然还是那么地让他感动，眼眶不禁湿润……

「I1AKH179-81D1C9389，你必须休息一年才可以执行任务！」

「不！我要立刻回去！有一个人在等着我！」

「他不会记得你的！DIC5-E6-BEL5H早已清洗他的记忆了。」

「……狐狸不同的，他……会记得我……」

「即使DIC5-E6-BEL5H没将他的记忆完全清除，你不是已叫他忘记你了吗？人类最擅长的就是遗忘。」

「……狐狸一定不会忘了我，他不会那么容易妥协的……所以，让我立刻回去！！」记得自己怒吼之余，还狂摇对方的头，害他差点掉了脑袋。

感觉到流川的手指又在自己的脸上轻拭，樱木伸手一把握着，低头将额头扺在流川的额上，彼此鼻尖擦着鼻尖。

「我其实害怕你把我给忘了……」重逢时，流川的冷漠表现，曾让他心中一凛。随即见他对“臭狐狸”三个字的激烈反应，才放下心头大石。

流川彷彿听到樱木的心声似的，另一只手突然环上樱木的颈，「白痴……」

唇，再次绵长黏合。

……流川一手勾着气喘喘的樱木，自己也好不了多少。他看着樱木的眼睛，抿了抿嘴，终于还是“问”了自己本想逃避的问题。

「你回来是……还是因为瘟神吗？」

“不是。我有……别的任务。其实，有没有瘟神组织，未来世界都没什么改变……唉……”樱木深深地叹了一口气。

“怎么！？”流川不敢相信自己的耳朵。处事大而化之的樱木竟叹息了，那么他们之前的努力是不是意味白费了？那么瘟神组织到底有没有消失？……他感到混乱……

重遇樱木前的一个小时，他才刚发现，他身处的时空历史改变了，时间逆流，死去的人不但都“起死回生”，而且命运都逆转了。若这个时空改变了，未来怎么会不变呢？

「女人……始终还是绝种了吗？」

樱木摇摇头，“活过来了。但世界没变……复制人满街跑、地球资源被耗尽，地球人还是依赖着隡尔克星人的供应。”

“怎么可能？”流川不相信。女人不是活过来了吗？有了女人，资源怎么会被耗尽？

“这都是人类的劣根性造成的。资源耗尽，是因为人类自己破坏了生物链导致的恶果……其实，真正的瘟神并不是瘟神组织……瘟神也不是瘟神……”

「白痴！说清楚一点！什么瘟神不是瘟神？」

“其实，瘟神无处不在，无论是过去、现在还是未来，都有瘟神的踪迹。瘟神，就是自然的平衡定律，用来维持正常的生物链。简单来说，若将所有生物以供求数量来计算的话，消费者层次越高，数量就越少……”

「这个我懂！这将形成一个食物塔，最基层的数量最多，而在最高层的是人类！瘟神到底是怎么回事？」流川不耐烦地打断樱木。

樱木撇了撇嘴，继续说道，“若这食物塔失衡了，在上层的消费者比下层的供应者多，那么，为了不破坏这个自然的平衡定律，在下层的供应者，就会反噬上层的消费者，以确保食物塔不被破坏……”

“所以，这个年代，才会出现疯牛症、禽流症等由供应者传给消费者的病症。”流川接下去说道。

“对！这就是瘟神！所以说，瘟神其实不是瘟神，它的存在是为了维持自然平衡，真正的瘟神是人类自己。”说完又叹了一口气，“所以，隡尔克星人得了教训后，决定撒手不管了，就让人类自己主宰未来。”

「所以白痴才被他们抛弃，给丢回来了！」流川揶揄樱木道。

“才不是！”樱木指着流川的鼻子，有点气恼地说道，“本天才被器重得很，再次回来就是要让你这只臭狐狸生孩子！”

「生孩子！」流川瞪大眼睛，随即眉头一皱，「发什么神经，混蛋！」将樱木从身上推走。

樱木早就料到他有此一着，连忙捉住他的双手，用身体将流川固定在身下。

樱木四肢并用，边忙着压制挣扎狠动的流川边说道，“就是要让你生孩子。哼！没想到你竟然是6EN遗传工程的奠基人。6EN遗传工程可是隡尔克星人赖以繁衍的技术，所以才要我再次回来。”

流川愣了，「6EN遗传工程？奠基人？」

看着流川发呆的样子，樱木不禁笑了，“臭狐狸！你别以为自己很厉害，没有我，你做不了6EN遗传工程，嘿嘿！”

「谁稀罕！」流川瞪樱木一眼。

樱木深深地看他一眼，“我！我们是命运共同体，没有你，就没有我；没有我，你就做不了6EN遗传工程……明白吗？”

「命运共同体？……我怎么会与你这个白痴是共同体！」流川趁樱木稍微放松，用力将樱木推开。

“哼！什么白痴！我是天才！本天才与你这平民百姓共有命运才冤呢！”

「白痴就是白痴！」

“你这只死狐狸！我若是白痴你也是白痴！笨！”

见流川突然沉默，樱木在心中举起胜利的手势，笑得更开心了。

半晌，流川“问”道，「白痴，你还记得Jamaes Anderson、阿部山雄、山泉丽奈、山泉健一他们吗？」

“嗔！你当我白痴呀！当然记得！”樱木不满地说道。

「他们的命运改变了……」

“这个当然。瘟神组织既然被消灭了，与之有直接或间接关系的人与事都会跟着起变化呀！”

「为什么我的命运没改变？」

“你还真不是一般的蠢！刚才不是告诉你了吗？未来世界没改变，虽然女人活过来了，但地球人仍依赖着隡尔克星人的供应，一切又回到原点……我们因为是命运共同体，没有你就没有我，没有我也就不会有我（见流川流露出‘你很白痴’的眼神，撇了撇嘴）……总之，就是你和我必须共存！”

「因为你，我才会保持原状，也记得所发生的一切，是不是？」流川倏地伸手轻抚樱木的鬓角。

“是！”樱木拉下他的手，趋嘴吻向掌心。

流川回抽手掌，「若说，我是因为你，才记得所发生的事……但为什么仙道的记忆中还残留着山泉铃奈？世界到底有没有改变？她到底有没有活过？」

「流川，你认识山泉铃奈吗？怎么我听了这个名字会有心酸的感觉？」耳中响起仙道有一点感慨的声音。

樱木偏头思索了一会儿，突然伸手大力骚头，“我不知道。我想不出来！！”

看他苦恼的样子，流川一点也不同情，仍然继续着话题，「她被你带去未来，活过来了？」

只见樱木缓慢地左右摆动脑袋，“因为她不是活体，在穿越时光隧道的时候，经不起时间巨轮的磨损……腐化了……嗯…更准确地说，是化为灰烬。”

“嗯。”流川淡淡地答道，「原来消失了，难怪只有山泉丽奈。」虽然故作淡然，但脑中却不禁回想起仙道狂呼“将铃奈还给我”的伤心神情。

……「流川，你认识山泉铃奈吗？……」

刚才见仙道一副热切渴望复又感怀的神情，自己差点冲口而出说认识。因为他那时候又想起樱木了。

手又再次抚上樱木的鬓角。

“狐狸！别说山泉铃奈了……心里怪不舒服的。不如想想如何‘生孩子’吧！”樱木狡猾地笑了起来。

半晌，流川才答，“下辈子！”

“下辈子？！你生不出……”樱木急道，却瞄见流川似笑非笑的神情……眼中流露出比他还狡猾的神色，心下顿时明白，咧嘴笑着说，“那就下辈子再说吧！”

  
后记：2051年，流川在临终前完成“霍士遗传报告”，被医学界评为“荒谬”！

  
本贴由十甫于2004年3月5日23:19:42在“N2”发表


End file.
